


Banka

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupiči přepadli banku. Bohužel pro ně byl v bance Jim. A Moran se rozhodně nebude jen dívat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banka

"A mám tě." šeptl Sebastian a zmáčkl spoušť. Kulka našla svůj cíl.

Sebastian už nesledoval jak jej našla a jak tělo dopadlo mezi panikařící dav. Rychle schoval svou zbraň a vydal se pryč po schodech dolů. 

V polovině cesty mu začal zvonit telefon. Vytáhl ho z kapsy a zamračil se, když uviděl, že mu volá Molly.

"Co je?! Víš že jsem v práci!" zavrčel. 

"Ty tomu říkáš práce?" ozvala se Molly.

Sebastian se zastavil. "Molly, co se děje..?" poznal v jejím hlase strach.

"Jde o Jima.." začala Molly.

Sebastian se rozhlédl. Nemohl se tady zdržovat. S podmračeným pohledem plným starostí se rozběhl pryč. 

"Víš jak jsme mluvili o tom, že někdo musí zajít do banky, aniž by porušil zákon... Poslala jsem tam Jima ať si to taky zkusí, ale.. teď ve zprávách.. Prosím, Sebby, pojď domů.."Molly zněla skoro zoufale.

"Molly, zachovej klid." vyhrkl Sebastian. Vyrazil zadní dveře a běžel do vedlejší ulice, kde měl zaparkovaný vůz. "Molly, vydrž. Už jsem na cestě."

 

*

 

Cesta mu zabrala jen chvíli. Sotva otevřel dveře, Molly mu skočila kolem krku.

"On je tam.. Jim je v té bance.. a teď tam jsou i.." Molly mluvila moc rychle a nebylo ji rozumět.

"Molly klid." Sebastian ji zatáhl do domu. "Uklidni se."

Molly se posadila na schody, Seb si klekl před ní.

"Co je s Jimem a bankou?"

Molly chvíli trvalo, než odpověděla. 

"Drží ho jako rukojmí spolu s dalšími.." dostala ze sebe.

"Cože?!" vyhrkl Seb.

"Teď to bylo ve zprávách a Jim mi nezvedá telefon.." Molly zabořila obličej do dlaní.

Sebastian ji obejmul. "Bude to  dobré." šeptl jí do ucha. "Zařídím to." s těmi slovy vstal a vytáhl z kapsy telefon. 

"Nehodláš tam jít a všechny je zabít, že ne?" šeptla vyplašeně. 

"A proč ne?" zeptal se s úsměvem.

"Tohle není vtipný." zamračila se. 

Seb na ní mrkl, než se otočil a s telefonem u ucha se vydal pryč.

 

*

 

"Přestaňte si zpívat!" vyštěkl blonďák.

"Já si nezpíval... Jen jsem broukal." řekl nevině Jim.

"Musíte je provokovat?!" sykla žena sedící vedle Jima.

K blonďákovi přiskočil druhý z lupičů. Byl černovlasý a dařilo se mu klidnit blonďáka vždy, když ho Jim vytočil.

"Nudím se." pokrčil rameny Jim.

"Hele drž hubu nebo ti kulkou udělám díru do hlavy!" 

"Teď bych se měl asi bát, že?" zazubil se Jim. 

"Zabme ho." zaúpěl blonďák.

"Ne!" vyštěkl třetí z nich. Byl plešatý a velel tomu. "Pokud nám nesplní požadavky, tak ho můžeš zastřelit jako prvního, ale do té doby se jich ani nedotkneš!" zavrčel.

"Jako první.. jaká pocta." uculil se Jim. 

"Kurva drž už..!" 

Jimův telefon začal zvonit.

"Molly to zase zkouší?" podivil se černovlasý. "Je vytrvalá." dodal a pohlédl na telefon na stole. "A hele.. Kdo je Sebby?" tázavě pohlédl na Jima.

"To je ten o kom jsem mluvil. Molly už ho informovala a pokud to nezvednu, tak přijde. Přijde a zabije vás." řekl Jim s nadšeným úsměvem na rtech.

"Nemůže nás zabít. Policie mu to nedovolí." vyhrkl blonďák. 

"A ty si myslíš, že on policii poslouchá? Vždyť je hledanej. Co by za to policie dala, kdyby ho mohli zavřít." Jim se rozesmál."Ne že by ho nemohli najít, vědí kde bydlí, ale nemůžou ho zavřít." 

"Co to kurva meleš?! Proč se s ním vlastně bavíme?!" vyštěkl blonďák. 

"Bojíš se?" zazubil se Jim. 

Blonďák se napřáhl, ale plešoun ho chytil.

"Nedotýkej se ho!" zasyčel.

Telefon přestal hrát. 

"Proč na něho nemůžou?" ozvala se žena vedle Jima. 

"Můžou, ale jen tehdy, pokud ho chytí při činu." Jim se protáhl. "Jak dlouho se tady máte v úmyslu zdržet? Musím ještě něco sehnat pro Molly.."

"Drž hubu!"

Telefon u pokladny začal zvonit. 

Plešou chytil hnědovlasou zaměstnankyni, která se podle vizitky jmenovala Anna. 

"Zvedni to!" vyštěkl plešoun.

Anna poslušně telefon zvedla. Strachem se jí klepala ruka. "A-ano?" chvíli poslouchala, než se podívala na plešouna. "Ptají se.. co.. co chcete?" dostala ze sebe.

Plešoun ji podal papír. "To jim přečtěte!"přikázal.

Jimův telefon začal opět zvonit.

"Sebby." přečetl nahlas černovlasý.

"Můžu to zvednout?"

Plešoun se zamračil.

"Jen se ptám." pokrčil rameny Jim. 

Telefon přestal hrát.

Anna položila sluchátko.

Plešoun ji hodil mezi ostatní.

"Tři, dva, jedna, teď." usmál se Jim.

Třem zlodějům přišla esemeska. 

"Je moc předvídatelný. Musím mu o tom říct." mumlal si pro sebe Jim.

"Kdo je kurva ten Sebastian?!" vyštěkl plešoun.

Jim se pousmál. "Kdo je Sebby..? Často o něm policie mluví jako o nejnebezpečnějším muži na zemi." Jim pokýval hlavou. "Co píše?" se zájmem pohlédl na plešouna.

"Typické vyhrožování." odsekl plešoun.

"To by ses tak nevyděsil a navíc znám Sebbyho."

Plešoun k němu přistoupil.

"Můžu ti s jistotou říct, že až bude volat Molly, tak on bude už na střeše." uculil se Jim. 

Plešoun se zamračil a omráčil Jima pažbou pistole. 

Jim se skácel k zemi.

"Vidíš to! Ten parchant má ten zasranej úsměv, i když je omráčenej!" vyhrkl blonďák.

"Ty odthni ho kousek." přikázal plešoun černovlasému.

"Kdybych věděl, že tady bude tak se ti na to vyseru." zavrčel černovlasý a poslušně odtáhl Jima bokem.

"kolik si jim dal času?" 

"Hodinu." odpověděl plešoun.

"Doufm, že budou rychlejší, než ten jeho Sebastian."

"Ty tomu snad věříš?!" 

Jimův telefon začal zvonit. 

"Molly.." 

Všichni si vyměnili pohledy. 

 

*

 

Sebastian byl u banky během deseti minut, hlavně proto, že nebyl provoz. Šel do baráku naproti a bez problému se dostal na střechu.

Vzal telefon a vyťukal číslo.

Netrvalo dlouho a Lestrade hovor přijal. 

"Zdravím, Gregu. Jak moc by ti vadilo, kdyby ti tři z banky zemřeli?" zeptal se, zatímco sledoval dění v bance.

" _Proč tě zajímá banka?_ " podivil se Greg.

"Je tam Jim."

" _Hele Sebastiane, ještě se nic nestalo. Buď v klidu. Zatím nám dali požadavky._ "

"Já jsem v klidu. A v klidu budu dokud bude Jim v pořádku."

" _Nechci mrtvoly, Sebastiane._ "

"Já vím a všichni jsou živý." zatím, dodal v duchu.

" _Slíbíš mi to?_ " zeptal se Greg vážně.

"Asi an.." Sebastian se zarazil. 

" _Sebastiane? Sebastiane!? Co je?!_ "  vyhrkl Greg. 

"Pokud jde o toho plešouna, tak ti to neslíbím." řekl chladně Seb.

" _Sebastiane, j ti to zakazuju!_ " vyštěkl Greg.

"Kdy jsem vás poslechl?"

" _Hele Sebastiane, nic nedělej, pokazíš nám to!"_  

"Promiň, Gregu."

" _Sebastian!"_

"Pozdě." řekl a zmáčkl spoušť. 

" _Zabil jsi ho?!"_

"Pochybuješ o mě? Teď tam vražte, oni jsou zmatení. A já si jdu pro Jima."

" _Až tě uvidíme tak._."

"Neuvidíte." usmál se Sebastian a ukončil hovor.

 

*

 

Plešoun chytil Jimův telefon a hodil ho k majiteli. 

"Já těm jeho výhružkám nevěřím." zavrčel. "kolik už uběhlo?"

"Pět minut." zašklebil se se blonďák.

"Hele nepro.." plešoun sebou trhl a skácel se k zemi. Z hlavy mu začala vytékat krev.

Černovlasý a blonďák stuhly. 

"Šéfe.." zajíkl se blonďák.

Někteří z rukojmí začali brečet a ječet.

"Co kurva.." 

lupiči zpanikařili.

"Co teď?!" 

"Jak já to mám vě.. Zůstaňte na místě!" vyštěkl. Zbraní mířil na rukojmí.

"Kurva je mrtvej!" vyhrkl blonďák.

Dveře se rozrazili a dovnitř vrazila policie. 

 

*

 

"Myslíte, že by zemřel i někdo jiný, kdyby se do toho nevložil Moran?" zeptala se Sally. 

Greg pokrčil rameny a rozhlédl se. 

Policejní a záchranářské vozy stály před bankou.  Pohřební vůz odvezl plešouna.

Greg mezi lidmi hledal Sebastiana.

"Kde je Moriarty?" 

"Nebyl tam." odpověděla Sally.  "Když jsme odcházeli už tam nebyl."

"Zase vyhrál." povzdechl si Greg. 

 

*

 

Sebastian rychle seběhl schody. Nedělalo mu problém dostat se k bance. Dovnitř se dostal tak že si sehnal policejní vestu. 

Smíchal se mezi policisty mířícími dovnitř. 

Najít Jima mu nedělalo problém, jelikož věděl kam ho odtáhli.

"Jamesi.." šeptl jakmile si k němu klekl a vzal ho do náruče.

"Sebby..?" zamumlal Jim stále trochu omámený. "Já věděl, že si pro mě přijdeš.." pousmál se.

Seb vstal a zamířil pryč.

Jim se k němu tiskl. 

Co nejrychleji se dostali ven k autu. Posadil Jima na místo spolujezdce a odjel.

 

*

 

Před domem ještě poslal esemesku, než vystoupil. Vytáhl omámeného Jima a odnesl ho domů.

Molly na ně už čekala. 

Sebastian posadil Jima na gauč.

Molly se vedle něj sedla a pevně Jima obejmula. "Děkuji, Sebby."

"Maličkost." mrkl na ní Seb.

Molly se víc tiskla k Jimovi.

"Rozmačkáš mě.." zamumlal Jim. 

"Promiň." vyhrkla Molly a odtáhla se. "Jsi v pořádku, Jime." zeptala se starostlivě. 

"Jistě že." 

Molly ho opět obejmula. "Muselo to být strašné."

"Ani ne.. bavil jsem se." usmál se Jim.

"Cože?"

"Je to Jim. Co si čekala." ozval se Seb.

Jim naklonil hlavu a usmál se. "Můj hrdina."

"No jo.. co bych pro vás dva neudělal." pousmál se Seb. "Pokud se tady objeví Greg, že ho pozdravuju." dodal, než odešel. 

Molly tázavě pohlédla na Jima, ale ten jen mávl rukou. 

 

*

 

"Tak jedem." řekl Greg a sedl za volan, když mu přišla SMS. 

"Pozdravuje Vás Moran." zamumlal, než schoval telefon.

Sally na něj tázavě pohlédla. 

"Sebastian napsal, že nemusíme děkovat za zachráněné životy a že Vás dva pozdravuje."

Anderson zavrtěl hlavou. "My mu máme děkovat?"

"To že žije s Moriartym se na něm podepsalo." pokrčil rameny Greg. 

"Škoda že né obráceně." prohodila Sally. 

"Jak to myslíš?" podivil se Anderson. 

"Moriarty by měl pochytit jeho chování." mávla rukou Sally. "Třeba by pak nebyl takovej idiot."

 

*

 

Sebastian se vrátil do hodiny. Chtěl jít do svého pokoje, ale v polovině cesty doslova zakopl o Jima, který ležel natáhnutý přes chodbu.

"Molly?!"

Molly vykoukla zpoza dveří své ložnice. "Co se děje?"

Sebastian ukázal na Jima.

"Chtěl jít spát. V polovině cesty se ale skácel a usnul tam." pokrčila rameny a zmizela opět v ložnici.

Seb si povzdechl a pak pokračoval v cestě. 

 


End file.
